tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Susie Kim
Susan Kim (born 1990), exclusively called Susie, is a main character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Susie is the unofficial leader of the Phi Sigma Delta sorority Decker State College chapter. Susie owns a family necklace that can completely control those who wear the rings linked to said necklace. All the girls in the chapter have this ring allowing Susie to control them and even take over their bodies at her will. Biography Susie Kim was born in Albany, New York to Jin Kim and Hyo-Sook Kim. She is an only child and is the result after five miscarriages, so she is looked at as truly a gift. Jin was a professor in East Asian studies at a local small college. He later became the department head, a position which he keeps till this day. Hyo-Sook who was a former model turned small time fashion designer owns and runs the biggest fashion boutique in the up state New York area. It is through Hyo-Sook's bloodline that Susie is able to master and use the Royal Momju Necklace. The elder Kim had owned the necklace for nearly thirty years before passing it on to her daughter. As a child Susie began her lessons on how to use the necklace at an early age. Though she did not know the meaning of the lessons that her mother so strictly pressed on her, she did excel in them quickly. A natural student, Susie was able to master anything she attempted academically. Being blessed with her mother's good looks and her father's charm Susie easily made friends through out school, easily one of the popular girls. She graduated near the top of her class was accepted into NYU's school of fashion. Spending so much time with her mother when he was younger Susie had developed a love and eye for fashion. Though she was accepted into one the top fashion schools in the country, she decided to instead attend Decker State College, a west coast liberal arts and business school. The school didn't have much a fashion program and Susie's skills and talent would most likely put them on the map. Susie always wanted to live in the west coast and away from Albany's cold winters. The privately owned beach and the fact that she could be the number one fashion student in the school played a small role in her decision making as well. Upon arriving at Decker State College, Susie decided to pledge a sorority for the experience and the companionship. It was mostly for the fact that she really wanted to use her necklace and the rings that go along with it. Being a fashion student she figured the sorority would give her access to gorgeous women to model for her. The sorority she selected was a new one to campus and was only just starting up. It was the Phi Sigma Delta sorority. With the help of her necklace the whole sorority is under her control two days after arriving. Though Susie considers herself to be straight and is attracted to the opposite sex, she does enjoy the presence of other women. In other words she would have fun with girls but when it came down to real serious love and passion boys were the answer. As charismatic and social as she is, Susie still find that most people annoy her and tends to keep to herself when possible. Unlike her mother she enjoys the more simple things in life. Also unlike her mother she is more hands off on her ring wearers letting them be normal for the majority of the time with minor alterations. Angel Mathews was the big exception to Susie's lack of interference, making the woman more like her personality-wise to deal with her anti-social issues. Angel also was passed off as being an expert hypnotist to the rest of the sorority house, convincing them all that anything strange that happened was her doing when in fact Angel knows nothing about hypnotism. In April of 2009 Susie was trying to figure out what to do one day after finishing a project and discovered that Umiko Pine was apparently frozen at her workplace, Otaku LA. Though Umiko Susie witnessed Tucker Holmes using the Wand of Kronos and became fascinated, having not seen other magic before. After some awkwardness Susie and Tucker formally met and became fast friends, Susie taking to calling him 'Kronos' while he started calling her 'princess'. During their first meeting Tucker encouraged Susie to be more active in ringing people, resulting in her ringing Rita Hemp, as well as Candice Robins and Jennifer Yates on his behalf. Tucker also suggested Susie perhaps designate a few of her girls as permanent extra bodies, or 'shoes' as became the nickname, Leslie Chun first on Susie's list due to how comfortable her body felt when possessed. Susie did also meet Haley Leone later on, working with her to make Jennifer a better assistant. A while later Tucker got Susie's help ringing Regina Brennan to avoid having her try to arrest him, and Susie decided to leave the cop as she was, though she did change her personality to become friends with her and Tucker, even knowing their secrets. Morgan Russell and Tania DeWinter were also picked to become shoes. Personal Information * Current Age: 19 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 114 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 6 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men, Women Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Jin Kim, Father * Hyo-Sook Kim, Mother Shoes * Morgan Russell * Tania DeWinter * Leslie Chun * Jaki Newborn Sorority * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Kelsey Wick * Hannah Kai * Roxana Ruiz * Vanessa Marx * Angel Mathews * Nina Nichols * Beatrice Weiner * Tami Tyler * Kalania Scholvo * Rose Mazza * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Umiko Pine * Mercela Brennan * Jasmine Alvarez * Lola Guzman * Chata De La Toro Friends * Tucker Holmes * Regina Brennan Appearances Canon * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Sisterhood of the Ring * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Crazy Sunday * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1 and 2 (Mind Only), Part 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia *Susan based Susie Kim on herself and the physical look of Korean super star Kim Hyuna (better known just as Hyuna). * Susie is known by her perfect bangs and snicker-like giggle. * In Tucker's Wand 14 The Calendar Contest Susie portrayed ''Sailor Mars ''for the month of December. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta Category:Time-Stoppers